yasin_arslanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasin Arslan Biography
Yasin Arslan,was born in o3 October 1982 in Istanbul Turkey.He has educations from Yeditepe University Turkey and Usa University, Founder of Arslanli Group Companies,Senior Executive of his Commitee. Arslan has professionalism in Middle East,Russia and America Government Policies,International Monetary Policies & Treasury Management,International Banking & Found Management.Economic Corporate Between Countries.and has experienced of International Goverment Politics,Regional Military Strategicies,International Economic Corporate and Information Management. He has a lot of experiences in Diploamatical Missions,Mr.Arslan Yasin,North Cyprus Turkish Republic took part in the political and economic studies, special studies and projects. The path of continued by Founder and president of Mr Rauf R.Denktas R.Denktas than continued in find solutions for problems economic,strategic,politic,special representive of White House Since 2011 African children, the development and for the development of Africa and found a very special grants support studies.by the well-known institutions of Europe,Asia,United states of America,Russia and is one of several important groups of people. He did not want to keep in mind that no work in any peoples,He is one of them dont want anybody learn his support for who needs helps or private works. One mention of him did not want,he has very hard principals.Ewerybody knows he is very professional in his business and helphfull person Despite his young age,He is very succesfull,has owner of speciall personality. Arslan Yasin has supoort to America.strategic business collaborations,ınternational coalition economic ministeries ast.North Cyprus Turkish Republic founder and first president Rauf Raif Denktash,Middle East strategic counsellor NORTH CYPRUS TURKISH REPUBLIC POLICIES 64.91% even though 75.38% of the Greek vote 'because i was not implemented in the form of red Annan Plan Divided into Turkish and Greek parts of the island of Cyprus as an independent state is the United Nation's plan proposes merging. Name, the plan put forward by former UN secretary general Kofi Annan takes. The plan of the British bases in Cyprus except the federal nature of the remaining parts independently and combined in a state to be envisaged. According to plans of the ministries in the United Cyprus Republic would consist of at least one-third of Turkey. 10 months of his presidency and the prime minister's authorities would change hands between Turks and Greeks. North Cyprus and Greek Cypriot administration in April 2004 referendum on voting plans offered by the Turkish recognized by the rate of Yasin Arslan of the Annan plan as an individual person and their views on the objections was always expressed everywhere as a person.The combination of Turkish and Greek Cypriot side will always be difficulties and reiterated the need to take lessons from history.Mr President Rauf Denktas said that the statement should be applied to  *Founded agreement should be signed by the Presidents of the two states.. *3 Turkish and Greek Cypriot presidential council composed of members 5 and the approval of the decision should be taken at least two Turks. *Turks and Greeks in the constituent states should use their political rights, the Greeks will turn north ratio should not exceed 12 percent of the Turkish population. *Real estate development, global change and should be resolved through compensation. *Soil maps of the topic should be discussed with Turkey *Safety and warranty agreements between Turkey and Greece should be addressed. *Plan the Cyprus expressions, while geographical "island of Cyprus," the political "partnership state of Cyprus," he should be replaced. *Agreement must be approved by the EU and the U *NORTH CYPRUS TURKISH REPUBLIC* Northern Cyprus (Turkish: Kuzey Kıbrıs), officially the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC; Turkish: Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti), is a self-declared state that comprises the northeastern portion of the island of Cyprus. Recognised only by Turkey, Northern Cyprus is considered by the international community as part of the Republic of Cyprus. Northern Cyprus extends from the tip of the Karpass Peninsula in the north east, westward to Morphou Bay and Cape Kormakitis (the Kokkina/Erenköy exclave marks the westernmost extent of the area), and southward to the village of Louroujina. A buffer zone under the control of the United Nations stretches between Northern Cyprus and the rest of the island and divides Nicosia, the island's largest city and capital of both states. The 1974 coup d'état, an attempt to annex the island to Greece, was followed by the Turkish invasion of Cyprus. This resulted in the eviction of much of the north's Greek Cypriot population, the flight of Turkish Cypriots from the south, and the partitioning of the island, leading to a unilateral declaration of independence by the North in 1983. Due to its lack of recognition, Northern Cyprus is heavily dependent on Turkey for economic, political and military support. Attempts to reach a solution to the Cyprus dispute have been unsuccessful. Recognising the need for a resolution, in May 2008 the two sides began another round of negotiations after committing themselves to working towards "a bicommunal, bizonal federation with political equality, as defined by relevant Security Council resolutions".24 The Turkish Army maintains a large force in Northern Cyprus. While its presence is supported and approved by the TRNC government, the Republic of Cyprus regards it as an illegal occupation force, and its presence has been denounced in several United Nations Security Council resolution *ABOUT IDEAS TURKEY FOREIGN AND REGIONAL POLICIES OF Y.ARSLAN* From a historical point of view, relations between Turkey and the United States are multidimensional and based on mutual respect and interest. As NATO allies, Turkey and the U.S., carry out their bilateral relations on the basis of universal values, including democracy, freedoms, respect for human rights, rule of law and free-market economy The U.S. President Barack Obama paid his first overseas bilateral official visit to our country in 2009. During the visit, President Obama defined Turkish – U.S. relations as a “model partnership” and the leadership of both governments reached a high level consensus to bring the bilateral economic, commercial, investment and technologic dimension of the relationship to a level proportionate with political, military, and security cooperation. The concept of “Model Partnership” reflects the advanced level that Turkey and the U.S. have reached in the relationship In other words, Turkey does not only develop its bilateral and regional relations in its close neighborhood, but seeks to create a positive synergy on a much wider scale and thus aims at contributing to global peace, stability and security As a result of this principled approach and its continued efforts, as well as thanks to its increasing means and capabilities Turkey has in fact become a leading country that works to expand the sphere of peace and prosperity in its region; generate stability and security; help establish an order that paves the way for prosperity, human development and lasting stability Every year growing our economy and international achievements in the field of economic and stability are always considered. In the era of rapidly evolving consumption, growing proportion of the population of our world every night, depending on the needs and requirements to create a new, modernized by the previous requirements are in need of renovation to hear In our country, providing services valued industrialists and business in the area, generating employment all our businessmen and businesswomen to congratulate.ekonomic and political achievements complementary elements, one of our country, providing services valued investors and these dual each other can conclude.ülke we recently great success achieved and in a power and a be leader. of the biggest reasons our country and in foreign policy successful and stable and are members of our government stepped valuable Turkey is not just in zone , but all over the world by providing political economic success, the situation has come to take samples of other countries. Samples were taken by other countries. The biggest success in a country, economic and political structure to reach maturity and foreign policy, the state is not dependent on *PERSONAL LIFE AND AWARDS of RAUF R.DENKTAS* Rauf Raif Denktaş, or Denktash (27 January 1924Template:Spaced ndash13 January 2012) was a Turkish Cypriot politician, barrister and jurist elected in 1973 as the Vice-President of theRepublic of Cyprus.1 He later became recognised by Turkey as the founding President of theTurkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC), holding that position until 2005.2 Denktaş was born in Paphos to judge Raif Mehmet Bey and Emine Hanim, Turkish Cypriots. He graduated from The English School, Nicosia in Cyprus. Following his graduation he worked as a translator in Famagusta after that as a court clerk and then as a teacher for one year in the English School. He later went toIstanbul and London,3 training first as a teacher and then as a barrister at Lincoln's Inn. He graduated in 1947 and returned home to practice law. In 1948 Denktaş served as a member of the Consultative Assembly in search of self-government for Cyprus and became a member of the Turkish Affairs Committee. He was a crown prosecutor 1949–1958. *1957-1999 YEARS*RAUF RAIF DENKTAS In 1957, Denktaş played the lead role in the founding of the Turkish Resistance Organization (TMT), which was formed to resist EOKA's struggle to proclaimEnosis (union with Greece) and worked for the partition of Cyprus. In 1958, he attended the U.N. General Assembly on behalf of the Turkish-Cypriots, and in December of that year he advised the Turkish Government on the rights of Turkish Cypriots during the preparation of the London and Zurich Agreements(signed 19 February 1959). In 1960, Cyprus won independence from Britain, and the Republic of Cyprus was established. Denktaş was elected as the President of the Turkish Communal Chamber. In November 1963 President Makarios gave for review to Turkey, Greece and Britain a document with a series of constitutional amendments designed to loosen the acquired rights of Turkish Cypriots in the name of "the workings of the state". Then the paramilitary action against the Turks began in December 1963, after which Turkish-Cypriots forcefully withdrew from government. Upon these events, Denktaş went to Ankara for consultations with the Turkish government. His reentry to the island was prohibited by the Greek-Cypriot leadership in years 1964-68 due to his involvement with TMT. After the 15 July 1974 Greek ultra-nationalist military coup in Cyprus, massacres began against the Turkish Cypriot population already confined into enclaves. Thus Turkey unilaterally invaded by landing troops on the north coast of Cyprus. During the military operation, the dictatorship led by Nikos Sampson fell and political wrangling began. After three weeks, Turkey continued to advance military operation. The Turkish Army took control 37% of the island by the time it completed its second advance on 14 August 1974 and reached Famagusta. Denktaş was subsequently elected President of the Turkish Federated State of Cyprus in 1976 and for a second term in 1981. He played a key role in the 1983 Unilateral Declaration of Independence of the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, and was elected as the President of the TRNC in 1985, 1990, 1995, and 2000.4 The TRNC has not been recognised by any state other than Turkey. Denktaş had been the chief negotiator of Turkish Cypriots in the United Nations sponsored peace talks since 1968. Denktaş's favourite pastimes included photography and writing. His photographs have been exhibited in the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Italy, some of the former republics of the Soviet Union, Poland, France, Austria and Turkey. He has written about fifty books in English and Turkish. Between the years 1949 and 1957 he wrote many articles for the newspaper Halkın Sesi ("Voice of the People"), published by Dr Fazil Küçük, the first Vice President of the Republic of Cyprus.Template:Citation needed Denktaş has been the recipient of many awards and honorary doctorates given by various universities in Turkey, the 'TRNC' and the United States.He was married and had three sons and three daughters. He lost a daughter at the age of three,one son.raif in a traffic accident and another son in tonsillectomy.His surviving son Serdar Denktaş is also a politician, and as of 2007, leader of the Turkish Cypriot Democratic Party.Template:Citation needed Denktaş was an honorary member of The International Raoul Wallenberg Foundation.Template:Citation needed -INTERNATIONAL AWARDS,TITLES of YASIN ARSLAN* Mr Yasin Arslan has the international titles in,Goodwill Ambassador,Ambassador for Humanity,Social, & Culture arts,Ambassador of Business development & strategy,Honorary Member,Hononary President in International Clubs and lobbies and the Chairman of Board of Arslanlı Group *Royal Society Group,Business Club Ambassador *Royal Society Group.Ambassador for Social,Culture & Arts *Royal Society Group.Peace Group Ambassador *Royal Society Group Honorable Member * RSG-Malta Honorable Member *RSG-Elite Group Member *RSG 2014 Elite People (Yasin Arslan) *RSG Top Gentlemen Personality 2014 *The Most Distinguished Member 2014 Peace and Humanity for he Children,Orphans *RSG-Africa Honorable Person *The Crown Sultan of the Royal Sultanate of Kapatagan Valley(Sultan Ali Ampaso Umpa Peace & Humanity active award Certificate *The order of Mystical Rose,The Most Reverend of Daniel Clay (SIR YASIN ARSLAN) Night and Cross Award *Sheikh Jalal Mohammad Al Anezi (Aprreciation of Yasin Arslan)Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Sheikh Mohammad Al Qarni(Appreciation of Yasin Arslan) Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Sheikh Fahad Mohammad Hossein El Mesne Al Qahtani(Speciall Office Appreciation) Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Sheikh Meeshal Fahad Al Anezi (Appreciation of Yasin Arslan) Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Sheikh Ibrahim Abdurrahman Al Anezi (Appreciation of Yasin Arslan) Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Peace Mission,Ambassador of Israel *Chairman of Board Arslanlı Companies Group International *International Coalitions Economy Ministeries Ast * **PRIVATE LITTLE REPORTAGE WITH SIR ARSLAN**2013 C.W:What's needed to do to succeed in life, or be a permanent and appreciation for the success? Y.A:The basic principle of success is believe and start to believied. To reveal the function of excretion and creating a difference you do. Be the ongoing prospective study domains and Complete the steps for implementing new projects and ideas. Start to run out each function candidate, exhausted, the beginning of a new one candidate for each function. The basis of differences in selectivity and bring you to the forefront. *'C.W':How Success is intended? How should be acted ? What is the lasting success? *'Y.A':Before you start something of your life, from your desk next to you in your head and get rid of all the unnecessary things that, Move the road to success is always on a prospective basis, Please note that you will encounter every difficulty and hardship that could herald you the way to success.Dont forget..If you are doing a differences or private Works in first in your country;they will comment to your Works or blackens,will start to make your sames, *'C.W':You are the who has very hard principles people,in your life.is it same in your speciall Life *'Y.A':I dont have Private Life,I have private business,Its only me and between my private friends in all ower the world *'C.W':Despite your young age,You are very succesfull in your business and diplomacy,international policies.Whats source ? *'Y.A':If you are belive,to succes or what you will have and has plans projects,strategy,or etc etc.You can do all.But First.before start any,You must believe *'C.W':How would you assess the relationship with Turkey, the European Union *'Y.A':These are politican questions.As you see Turkey convencionale powers and politics succes in world,You will understand Turkey statue!!.In region and other countries,has good communications,economic succes values going up.like as EU USA,Russia *'C.W':How would you assess the Middle east policies of USA ? *'Y.A':As you know.The United States of America is the convencionale power in the world,But sometimes can have problem in strategicies and managements of events,Like Second Gulf war,etc etc.But obama policians is very good going,But these are secret and private statues.Therefore I will not reply your some questions *'C.W':How would you assess the FED of International Fund Policies ? *'Y.A':Its Normall going,Sometimes Dollar statue can down opposite of Euro,lose value,dont forget,If Money owner ıs Powerfull statue in world and ewerybody can use his paper.It can be changeable always. *'C.W':Some financial circles, After the end of the Baathist regime in Iraq(Saddam Hussein Period) said that;they thinking Saddam hussain lost founds search,managed you *'Y.A':Ohh My god,ıts very comic and tragic and funny stuff,Iraq is like the chess and maze,I dont know Saddam or baathist regime peoples,How can I work with them.All is comic rumors *'C.W':How did a leader of Rauf denktash and what was cyprus for him ? *'Y.A':Only one word to you.He was great and great leader for North Cyprus nations.he was dedicated his life to his nation for freedom,indipendence.Praying for him all day.He tought a lot of things to me. --Criss Willoughe (talk) 11:27, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Criss Willoughe If you know any people WHO has unknowns life in World secret lifes,You can share me for This web site will be support with your new informations and sbs.This information portals reloading,got new infos  Best Regards cwilloughe@ymail.com  --Criss Willoughe (talk) 23:27, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Criss Willoughe EDITOR & CREATOR CRISS WILLOUGHE ALL RIGHTS RESERVED